Valve assemblies are used in many different industries and in many different applications. Some applications require sterilization, such as in the medical industry or food industry, and others do not, such as in the petroleum industry, the powder products dispensation industry, the sewer industry, certain chemical industries, or any number of different industries. In one application, bulk containers for storing and transporting low density products are available in a vast array of sizes and shapes. In one form, such containers include a relatively rigid outer container or box of corrugated paper, or the like, and a flexible sealed inner bag or container. As noted, when food stuffs or other human consumables are stored and transported, an interior of the inner container is typically sterilized or otherwise aseptically treated to avoid contamination.
In general, the inner bag or container of such bulk containers is formed from such a material as to not adversely affect the materials held within the bag. After the inner bag or container is filled, it is placed in the outer container. If properly filled and sealed, the bag will contain no air that may damage or otherwise adversely affect the product during storage. An aseptic valve assembly is typically arranged in operable combination with the inner bag and extends to an exterior of the outer container for mass containment and at-will distribution of the product. It is also known to use the valve assembly to fill the inner bag with product.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the valve assembly arranged in operable combination with the inner container can take a myriad of designs. Suffice it to say, such a valve assembly includes a valve housing defining an inlet end and an outlet end. The inlet end of the valve housing is operably connected to the inner bag. A valve element, whose position controls flow of product from the container, is arranged in operable combination with the valve body or housing.
When the bulk container is used to store and transport food grade products, special and important concerns are presented regarding the valve assembly. For example, the valve assembly must be fabricated from a material capable of withstanding sterilization procedures. Accordingly, many of such valve assemblies are fabricated from stainless steel which is both corrosive resistant and can withstand relatively high temperatures thereby facilitating sterilization procedures. Moreover, the valve must be fabricated from a material which readily allows securement of such valve housing to the inner bag as through heat welding, sonic welding, adhesive, or other suitable and well known means.
After emptying, both the inner container or bag and valve assembly are often discarded. Accordingly, the valve assembly must be economical to manufacturer. As will be appreciated, stainless steel valves are relatively costly to manufacture and, thus, are not subject to being thrown away or disposed of after a single use.
Additionally, and from an ergonomic viewpoint, it is desirable for the valve assembly to operate without requiring a great deal of manual effort. In this regard, and especially when the product passing through the valve assembly is a liquid, the valve element is typically sealed relative to the inner surface of the valve housing to obstruct the flow of product through the valve assembly. Notably, valve assemblies, commonly referred to as “butterfly valves”, are known to have a sealing device extending circumferentially about and between the valve element and the inner surface of the housing to which the valve element is sealed. The effort required to operate such valves, however, can be considerable. Accordingly, such valves do not ergonomically lend themselves to easy operation.
Thus, there is a need and a continuing desire for a valve assembly which lends itself to a myriad of different applications including, but not limited to securement to an inner bag of a container assembly, which is economical to manufacture, and which is ergonomically favorable to operation while maintaining a seal between the valve element and the valve housing.